355: Swapper
Swapper, A.K.A. Experiment 355, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to switch people's minds; it is possible for him to swap more than two individuals at once, and he will only switch them back by choice. According to Jumba, 355 once swapped the former and his wife for an entire month, which led to a divorce in the end. He is voiced by Frank Welker. In his episode, he switches Lilo with Stitch, Jumba with Pleakley, Hämsterviel with Gantu, and eventually switches all four protagonists' minds back into their original bodies. In Leroy & Stitch, he is seen playing the piano/keyboard. Personality Because Swapper is two heads on the same body, Swapper is two beings cooperating as one, though their personalities mirror each other: they can be indecisive at times but usually work well together. An example is when Stitch in Lilo's body asked the two-headed cousin to switch their minds back, Swapper, after hesitating, blew a raspberry in response. The two enjoy messing with people by swapping their brains and refuse to switch them back unless threatened. However, Swapper will eventually switch individuals' minds back into their original bodies when both heads choose to do so. Appearance Swapper is a two-headed, four-armed green lizard-like experiment with no tail, black eyes, stubby legs, purple markings on his back and three purple-tipped tendrils on each head. Special Abilities Swapper can emit a green ray from each head's eyes once each head is pointed at one of two individuals, but one time he hit four beings at once, although the complete limit of beams is unknown. The ray will swap the minds and voices of the targets, as well as vice versa, and the only means of returning to normal is through Swapper choosing to do so. Swapper's ability to swap minds is capable of working through technology and across vast distances as seen when he switched Gantu and Hämsterviel over their video call. Swapper has some of the basic experiment attributes, including scaling walls and rolling into a wheel-like shape, rather than the basic ball-like. Swapper has shown to be skilled in playing the piano/keyboard. In the Stitch! anime, he is also seen to be able to speak fluently, though it is unknown if this is because of Hämsterviel transmuting him or if he was always capable of speaking and learned over time. Weaknesses Swapper is terrified of Pleakley's disgusting cuisine, as he immediately gave in to obeying once threatened with only being fed with it. ''Stitch! Swapper made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to switch Stitch and Hiroman's bodies. It is also revealed that Swapper is capable of speaking fluently. Until they could find Swapper again, Hiroman needed to figure out how to use Stitch's abilities to take on Heat when he attacked. After Heat, Gantu, and Reuben were defeated, Jumba made a request for Swapper to swap Stitch and Hiroman back into their original bodies, but instead of obeying, he switched everyone's bodies again. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Swapper ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h52m02s897.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h52m09s227.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h52m12s822.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h52m52s162.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h53m27s984.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h53m47s705.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h54m13s891.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h54m48s588.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h55m07s722.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h55m29s540.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h55m46s787.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h55m53s560.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h56m10s042.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h56m22s572.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h56m43s516.jpg|Swapping Gantu and Hamsterviel ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h57m11s636.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h57m38s295.jpg|Swapper escapes ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h58m21s261.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h58m33s017.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-05h59m24s237.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h00m26s853.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h00m45s554.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h01m14s529.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h01m37s448.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h01m43s273.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h01m50s153.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h02m04s521.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h02m15s346.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h02m21s897.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h02m45s248.jpg|Swapper growling ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h02m53s568.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h02m59s827.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h03m11s323.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h03m24s652.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h03m57s124.jpg|Swapping Lilo and Stitch ScreenCapture-20-02-04-06h04m11s533.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h47m13s231.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h47m43s254.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h48m10s309.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h48m16s049.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h49m25s042.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h49m36s138.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h49m50s492.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h50m21s325.jpg|Teasing Stitch in Lilo's body ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h50m32s150.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h50m54s463.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h51m27s621.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h51m38s526.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h52m27s947.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h53m04s613.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h53m11s569.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h53m31s603.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-12h53m55s043.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-17h29m43s276.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-17h30m33s768.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-17h30m41s496.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-17h31m01s342.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-17h32m12s816.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-17h32m19s537.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-17h32m32s512.jpg|Swapping Jumba and Pleakley ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h38m45s649.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h39m02s036.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h39m15s405.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h39m41s179.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h40m21s384.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h40m41s034.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h40m53s734.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h41m14s147.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h41m36s232.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h42m08s839.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h42m35s550.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h42m54s630.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h43m20s754.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h43m54s293.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h44m06s192.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h44m33s062.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h44m39s487.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h45m14s018.jpg ScreenCapture-20-02-04-18h45m23s879.jpg Checkers ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-29-27.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h47m34s214.png|Swapper playing the keyboard ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Swapper 2.0 ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-13-59.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-14-16.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-14-30.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-14-53.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-15-42.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-15-57.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-16-03.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-16-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-00.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-31.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-36.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-38.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-25-55.jpg|Swapper in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-17-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-28-10.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-20-39.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-21-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-21-36.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-22-27.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-23-17.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-24-33.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-30-25.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-25-50.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-26-29.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-35-48.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-27-56.jpg ScreenCapture 18.05.13 23-28-24.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-36-23.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h38m18s402.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Swapper.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 145 Miscellaneous Panes62.jpg Trivia *Swapper's appearance is a reference to conjoined twins of people or animals. *Swapper was activated off-screen. *Swapper is one of three known experiments that has more than one head, the other two being Forehead and 627, having four heads and two heads respectively, though 627 usually only appears with one head. *Swapper's ability to swap victims' bodies is a very common TV trope seen in various fictional media, also known as a [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FreakyFridayFlip ''Freaky Friday Flip], named after the 1972 novel and its three film adaptations (also produced by Disney). Category:Experiments Category:Males